Tony Stark (Iron Man)
UPBRINGING Being raised by a brilliant scientist of his Time , Howard Stark, Tony was naturally brought up in an environment where his father 'neglected' him, Often wanting to spend time on science than playing with Tony. Tony grew up with his father frequently saying Captain America was his greatest creation, Which led Tony to feel like his father never liked him as much as the American Hero. When Tony grew older, He never spent much time with his Father, most of the time he spent was with his mother who loved Tony dearly. Tony had a connection with his mother more than he did with his father, this then led to Tony being affected by his Mothers death more than his fathers when they left to spend Christmas abroad and never made it to the airport. His Parents' killer was not found and had fled the scene. With Tony only being 19, He wasn't able to take up the company fully as Obadiah Stane filled in for Tony until Tony was old enough. BECOMING CEO OF STARK IND. After Tony became 21, He quickly became the CEO of Stark Industries, fully taking over the company from Stane, since Stane was the CEO for a period of time, Stane took up a position on the Board of Directors. CAPTIVITY By The Time Tony was 28, Stark was (Once Again) thriving as a weapons company making destructive Weapons the US Military could use. The Net Worth of Stark Industries shot up at a faster rate than usual, Quickly removing its competition such as Hammer Technologies. After a weapons demonstration on one of Tony's new and powerful weapons for the Military, Tony's Transport was hijacked by multiple trucks filled of 10 rings 'Soldiers' armed with Stark Technology weapons. After Tony was escorted out of a van he was carried in, multiple 10 rings soldiers killed and wounded the escorted by dropping a Stark Tech shell on them. Tony Stark was alive, but with shrapnel in his chest. The Soldiers kidnapped Stark and took him to one of their camps in the Mountains. It was here were Tony found out the effects of his weapons to wider communities used not by the US Military but terrorist organisations. He then Met Ho Yinsen who helped him construct a mini arc reactor and the Iron Man Mark 1 a month, made in a cave with a box of scraps and stark tech weapons. Stark and Yinsen both donned their armours, Busting out of the cave, wounding and killing the Soldiers. Yinsen was killed by the camp commander, allowing Tony to escape. Once Tony Arrived back in America (New York City), Tony got Happy (Hogan) To get him a cheese burger. While eating the cheese burger, Tony announced he was shutting down Stark Technologies weapons division after finding out the horrors it had on other places. This led to a massive backlash on Stark Industries and Tony Stark in general, This also lead Hammer tech to take Tony's place and become the new weapons manufacturer for the US Military. BECOMING IRON MAN After Captivity, Tony wanted to do good for the World. This led him to begin creating Multiple different Iron Man Armours in his crusade to stop all of the terrorism in the world. Tony, Making the Mark 2, found many issues in terms of flight and combat. He later fixed this in the Mark 3 adding better weapons to it and allowing it to fly 5000 feet in the air. POWERS & ABILITIES Outside of his armour, Tony Stark does not possess any type of special power like how Thor has Lightning Powers or Captain America has enhanced speed and strength. However, Tony is one of the smartest on the Avengers team, being a Quick-witted and smart teammate and planner. His Intelligence is what he uses to solve his problems, finding solutions to get out of them. ARMOUR ABILITIES Mark 1 : * Inefficient flight * Flamethrowers * Missiles Mark 2 - 11 : * Stable Flight * Repulsor Blasts * Super Strength * Durability * Hacking * Heads Up Display (HUD) * Scanning/Locating Mark 12 : * Stable Flight * Repulsor Blasts * Super Strength * Durability * Hacking * Heads Up Display (HUD) * Scanning/Locating * Missiles * Flashbomb WEAKNESSES Mark 1 : * Flying too High * Gaps in Suit * Exposure to Arc Reactor * Suit Getting Damaged Mark 2 -11 : * Overheating * Non-Charged Suit * Smaller Gaps in suit (People who shrink could slip through) * Exposure to Arc Reactor * Suit Getting Damaged Mark 12 : * Non-Charged Suit * Smaller Gaps in suit (People who shrink could slip through) * Suit Getting DamagedCategory:Heroes